In certain electricial installations, it is required that a plurality of electricial cables run from a single source to many different input locations. One example of such an installation is in the cable television industry, where many cables must be run from a junction box to a number of subscribers in the vicinity of the box. In such installations it is often necessary to identify the subscriber to which each cable runs so that the continuity of the cable may be tested in the event of trouble, or so that service may be disconnected in case of non-payment. The identifying means must so secured to the cable that it is readily accessible and with the identifying marks being readily visible, and must be so retained on the cable that it cannot slide laterally nor rotate on the cable. Such identifying means must also be incapable of being removed from the cable and attached to another cable without providing readily visible evidence of tampering.